


First Disasters

by Grumpinni



Series: FFXV Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Prompto and Cor’s first date together.





	First Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> This took _waaaaaaaaay_ too long to write and post but thank you @Firebyfire on tumblr for being so patient with me :’)

Prompto couldn’t stop pacing the small space of the kitchen. Cor texted him that he would be there in about fifteen minutes and it had already _been_ fifteen minutes! To say he was nervous? That would be a drastic understatement. Prompto hated first dates. They made him anxious and usually it never turned into a second one because of it.

  
When Prompto heard the crunch of gravel under tire, he bolted for the window. He saw a sleek, white, two door car pull into his driveway. The windows, even the windshield, were tinted dark so he couldn’t see into it.

  
As soon as Cor stepped out, the blonde rushed to get his shoes on. As he was tying the laces, a knock sounded at his door, “Just a sec!” He called out, “Gods why did I choose high tops,” he mumbled to himself as he finally got them tied.  
Once he opened the door, Cor was just putting his phone back into his pocket. He looked.. extremely casual. He had a black jacket and a tight fitting shirt on with some faded design on it, a pair of comfortable looking jeans, and sneakers. His hair was slightly styled instead of the flat messiness it usually held. Prompto could smell hints of aftershave and cologne as he approached the man for a hug. It was short lived, but they had a date to upkeep.

  
“So what’s the plan?” Prompto asked holding onto Cor’s hand for the short walk from the door to the car.

  
“I was thinking lunch then a movie, if that’s okay with you,” it was a bit weird to see Cor so relaxed, not acting as The Marshall, or Cor the Immortal. He was just Cor Leonis, Prompto’s boyfriend.  
“Let’s do it!”

 

* * *

 

The date had started out nicely. The restaurant Cor had taken them to was lovely, and the day even lovelier, so they had decided to sit out on the patio. There was slight overcast, but nothing that looked too intense.

  
Until, that is, it started to downpour out of nowhere. As quickly as possible, Prompto and Cor, much like the other patrons, dashed for cover inside the restaurant. Chatter of the rain and how abruptly it showed filled the small eatery.

  
Prompto and Cor huddled themselves over near a window, watching the rain and their lunch get soaked. The blonde sighed disdainfully, jumping when he felt a heavy weight fall over his shoulders.  
Cor had given Prompto his jacket.  
“You looked a bit cold,” the older man mumbled. His cheeks were slightly coloured as he kept eye contact to a minimum. Prompto laughed softly and snuck his arms through the sleeves.  
It was a big jacket, the sleeves ended right at the center of the blonde’s palms.  
“Let’s get this sorted out and then head off to that movie. We can always fill up on popcorn anyway,” Prompto spoke up after a moment of silence. The movie was hopefully going to be way better than the mess that lunch had turned out to be.

  
The two went to see an action movie, one that both of them were excited to see. The theatre was mostly empty, minus the few other patrons. Prompto led Cor to some seats towards the top row, setting the popcorn bag on his lap as Cor set the drinks into the cup holders.

  
The excitement was, sadly, all for naught.

  
The movie was extremely boring, especially for an action film. The camera work was god awful and the effects were mediocre at best. Prompto had actually managed to doze off for a moment when he had rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He could’ve gladly stayed that way too if not for Cor’s constant shrugging whenever he was right on the cusp of sleep.

  
Eventually, the terrible film came to and end, and as the two walked out of the theatre, Prompto ranted about the cinematography that the film clearly ignored in favour of even shitter special effects. ”The only thing that was worth while was the actors! And they were hardly any good!” The blonde claimed and Cor chuckled softly.

  
The date turned out less than successful. Lunch— ruined. Movie— total fail. Now, it was time for the blonde to be taken home and most likely never back out onto a date again.

  
“I had fun tonight, Prompto,” Cor said, his smile soft as he looked at the blonde. At that, Prompto was at a slight loss for words.

  
“Did we go on the same date? Or did I miss some of it?”

  
Cor laughed again, ruffling Prompto’s hair and getting a slight complaint about it.  
“Really, Prom. Sure everything was a bust, but at least it wasn’t with someone I didn’t like. I couldn’t have laughed about it or had made the best of the situation. So really, I had an amazing time,” the man grabbed ahold of Prompto’s calloused hand and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

  
“Let’s go see if any other plans get fucked up,” Prompto laughed, his smile bright as he held onto Cor’s hand as they made their way back to his vehicle.

**Author's Note:**

> On mobile, links to be added later:  
> Tumblr— Pryumto  
> Twitter— Grossmeme


End file.
